Frank & Columbia
by MoneyForNothing
Summary: This is my take on how Frank and Columbia met and how their relationship began. I know there are several versions of their story and this is mine and it s not in any way official. I wrote this in one sitting and in the future I may write a second version. I wrote this because I felt like it, most off it was written on impulse and I have barely read it through. English isn't my na


The weather was chilly and the rain poured down heavily; it was midnight. She was lost, in the middle of nowhere. She was about to go to a friend of hers house when she suddenly came to a dead end. When she tried to back out and find room enough to do a U-turn she heard a loud bang and stopped. She knew what had happened; she got herself a flat tire.

She sighed and leaned back on her car seat. Her day hadn't been the best and she wasn't in the mood for this.

The rain smattered on the car windows and the night seemed to get darker second by second.

She collected strength by taking a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

She secured the fact that she indeed got a flat tire.

In the distance she could see a car with its large high beams turned on. She froze and waited, maybe it was a friendly stranger willing to help her.

_She didn't stop and think for a second why this person would drive down a straight road right to a dead end._

She started walking towards the vehicle, which turned out to be a pickup-truck; it was going high speed and broke to a stop just centimetres from her feet.

The weather allowed her breath to come out as foggy smoke when she breathed out.

_The car door opened_

"Are you lost?" there was something about the voice; she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yes I think so" she stumbled.

The man slowly walked closer and his face became visible by the lights of the car.  
>It was different, it was something about it.<p>

His cheekbones were sharp, deep shaded eyes and pale skin. The head was cowered in thick, black and wild curls. The man's name was Frank as she found out later but now he was to her as much as she was to him, a total stranger.

Something dropped inside her, she felt like she needed to know everything there was to know about his man. The time froze and nothing else mattered.

"Looks like you got caught with a flat tire, huh" he said with a nonchalant tone.

"Yeah" her voice broke halfway through the word.

His eyes gaze glimmered mysterious, full of secrets, deviously.

"I have a place a bit away from here" "I could drive us there and you could dry up" He proposed calmly and friendly.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea" she said with hesitation.

She got into the passenger seat. The interior of the car looked faded yet untouched, non-personally. There was nothing in the car giving away which kind of person she was dealing with except the distinct smell; she couldn't yet identify the scent.

There was no music on in the car and the ride to what turned out to be his mansion remained silent.

Between the trees in the thick, dark woods the big mansion started to slowly make it self-visible.

The man drove up and parked right in front of the porch. He walked around the car and opened the door for her.

_They had entered the hall and hung of their coats._

She looked at Frank with surprise; he was dressed in a grey cardigan, a thin dark-purple silk tank-top (it almost looked like a woman's night gown only shorter) and black hipsters.

"Casual wear" Frank said nonchalant. Waking of further into the house on 6 inch (15 cm) heels, Frank left her confused, cold and alone.

Frank shouted from a room straight down the corridor and she located her way over there.

She entered what looked like a dining hall, majestic, Victorian and with the symbolical long wooden table in the centre of the room.

At one of the ends of the table sat a man, he looked drowsy and almost asleep. He was halfway bald and the hair that was left were blond but looked like it hadn't been washed in ages. A big, empty bottle of red wine was seated in front of him.

"That's my handyman, he´s a bit of a drunk but it´s a blast having him around" Frank informed.

A lady with dark, messy and curly hair was working on something over at a counter.

"Magenta my darling, this is euhm …" Frank cleared his throat and looked at the girl he unexpectedly brought into the house.

"Eh, I'm Columbia" she filled in.

"Yes, her car broke down and I decided to rescue her from being trapped in this weather"

The lady named Magenta, looked at Columbia and smiled _a very hard to read_ grin.

Magenta handed over what she had prepared, two big cups of bitter and black coffee and a bar of chocolate.

"Thank you" Columbia said politely when receiving her cup.

Frank gave Magenta a meaningful and secret filled look and she appeared to understand exactly what he meant.

"I suggest we head over to the lounge room, you seem in need for a blanket".

Columbia accepted his proposal, she hadn't grasped what had happened yet and there was a lot to take in but she knew she was cold and a blanket seemed tempting.

They were sitting on the couch, in front of a huge fireplace. The flames created a warm, cosy atmosphere and it felt romantic. She asked his name, now when we knew hers and found out it was Frank, Frank-further.

They talked for hours, they both forgot about the situation, the circumstances and the car. They laughed them self's to tears and learned a lot about each other and a lot about life in general, from each other. It was something, a connection; it was easy and felt natural. They were complete strangers but it felt like they always had known each other.

Frank looked over at her, he shrugged and laughed foolishly.

"What?" Columbia asked.

"You´re so beautiful, gorgeous, charming, stunning, and delicate it fascinates me" Frank told calmly and sincerely.

Columbia blushed and smiled, feeling flattered.

Frank leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on cheek. Leaving a mark of red lipstick shaped as his lips.

She was shocked but at the same time a war of celebration started in her stomach. She couldn't believe it! Was this really happening? She felt a strong attraction to him; she had a strong urge to be pleased and realised.

_Yes, yes it was really happening._

_The rain where hitting the windows, night had fallen and put everything to rest and silence._

Frank looked Columbia in the eyes; his eyes were hooded, full of lust and passion.

Columbia kept still, with her lips slightly opened.

Frank closed his eyes and this time kissed her on the mouth.

He stuffed his hands under her thighs and dragged her closer. Their legs tangled together whilst the kissing intensified.

Frank forcibly separated Columbia's lips and inserted his tongue. Columbia followed the lead and fought back with her own tongue.

Frank pulled out and gave quick kisses down towards her neck, where he stopped. He slowly and sensually drove his tongue up and down her neck; Columbia tilted her head towards the opposite shoulder in order to give him perfect access to her bare skin. He took to a halt and pressed his lips against her wet skin and sucked, making her blood rush to hickeys.

Frank pulled his right hand under her shirt and ran it up her spine while pulling her even closer. Columbia crawled her way up on Franks lap and slowly and carefully rocked on his voluminously groin.

Frank sighed, leaned forward with all his body weight resulting in Columbia falling back on her back with Frank lying on top of her.

Frank observed her face, read her facial expressions and smirked.

The room was silent and completely filled with a dark and mysterious dim. The fire had burned out. The air trembled with sexual tensions and there was a certain heat between them.

Frank pulled her shirt of and tossed it on the floor, revealing her black and maroon coloured lace bra. He kissed her shoulder and pulled down the bra straps with his teeth. He reached her back and unhooked the bra, then threw it to join the shirt on the floor.

Frank beheld her breasts, full and firm, he began to grasp and squish them. He moved down and blew hot breath over the nipple before finally enclosing his lips on the left and giving it a gentle thug. Columbia moaned in pleasure, this got Frank even more aroused and he began to be more sloppy and hastily.

Columbia noticed this and in combination with her own hankering she decided to take action and move on with things. She took of his top and pulled down his panties with her feet while he kicked of his own shoes.

Frank yanked of her skin tight shorts and lace thongs.

They were now laying completely naked on each other, exposed, hot skin touching even hotter skin. Frank proceeded and slowly inserted his large member, as it went in Columbia moaned loudly and assisted by pressing her hips up against his.

And so it went on, sweaty, hard-core, lots of loud moaning and other forms of screaming, scratching, kissing and touching all over.

It all ended with a protracted, heavy and explosive orgasm sending them both into complete bliss.

Franks makeup had smeared all over his face; Columbia had sweat drops gleaming all over her pale, naked skin.

Columbia put her underwear back on, wrapped herself up in a blanket and lit a cigarette. She knew this needed to happen again. This was not going to be their last encounter.


End file.
